questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Shema
Shema (in the Katta language "She of the Dance") is the wife of Shameen, a humble innkeeper and close friend of the Hero. Tiram is her third cousin once removed, Sashanan is her second cousin, Sharaf and Sarra are cousins as well. Kiram would be her uncle through marriage. She is also the aunt of Shallah. Background When the Emir of Raseir was supplanted by Ad Avis, the wizard installed the cruel-hearted Khaveen in place as military despot of the city. Khaveen, harboring a deep hatred for the Katta, gave the edict that they all be forced out of the city at once - those who did not comply were presumably imprisoned in the dungeons or killed. Shameen and Shema were among these Katta living in Raseir - and so they fled to Spielburg, in the hopes that they would find a Hero who could help them defeat Ad Avis and restore their home city to its former glory. In the Town of Spielburg, Shameen and Shema set up the Hero's Tale Inn as a place for the weary traveller to stay. They occasionally travels to Shapeir for supplies and collect profits from the inn, they rented out there. After a while, on a return trip to Spielburg with their friend Abdulla Doo, merchant master of Shapeir, he had been passing through the valley on a trade mission when they were robbed blind by the Brigands. With the caravan destroyed and recent avalanches from the arrival of spring sealing off the pass, he was trapped in Spielburg without a penny to his name. Fortunately, his two generous Katta friends gave him room and board at their inn, and it is here that the three would remain until they could find a Hero and leave the valley. When they arrived in Shapeir, they had spent several days time beating stubborn desert dust out of the draperies and rugs and transforming the inn back to its original splendor -- the way it had been before Shameen and Shema's fateful trip with Abdulla's doomed caravan to Spielburg several weeks before. It was if the Katta's had never left.QFGTAG, pg 96 Personality and traits Titles and nicknames *Shema the Catwoman Interactions with the Hero Spielburg The Hero who arrived in Spielburg found the Hero's Tale Inn to be a welcome place of hospitality in the city. In the inn, Shema provided the young adventurer with tasty food and information about her homeland. Eventually, the Hero dispatched of the Brigand leader and the years' worth of riches taken by the Brigands were finally returned to their rightful owners. Without a strong centralized leader, the Brigands disbanded, never regaining the organization nor sheer numbers needed to ever become a formidable force again. Shameen realized that this adventurer was indeed a Hero, and may prove a person capable and skilled enough to finally help defeat Ad Avis. Abdulla reclaimed his Flying Carpet from the Brigands, and the four set off for Shapeir. Shapeir The Sultan of Shapeir, Harun al-Rashid, had offered all of the Katta exiles from Raseir sanctuary within his city. The pair set up the Katta's Tail Inn, where Shema entertained the guests with her dancing, the music of the Sitar, and the poetry of Omar. When the Hero defeated Ad Avis, the trio came with the magic carpet to take him back to Shapeir. Shameen and Shema were summoned to the Sultan's palace to speak for the Hero. Shema later asked the hero to deliver a note to her nephew, Shallah, who lives in Tarna.Quest for Glory III: Wages of War Gallery ShemaQFG1EGA.png See also *Shema (Hero-U) Behind the scenes She and her husband left Raseir fleeing to Shapeir and later Spielburg up to three years before QFG1/2 (according to the original QFG1), this timing is supported by some of the comments made in QFG3 and QFG5. Although QFG2 might imply that they left one year before QFG2. The Authorized Guide places them on the same carrivan as Abdulla Doo (which was attacked a week or two before the game), having witnessed the events. Although in the game this is less clear, and maybe implied otherwise. Likewise the Authorized guide seems to suggest that they own the inn in Shapeir, but closed it up while they were gone (in QFG2 it is shown to have a 'for rent' sign, either implying that they begin to rent the inn upon their return, or have rented the place out to others in the past). Lori was rotoscoped to create Shema's dance. Topics In the EGA version, these are the topics that the character can be asked about: name, Shameen, Shapeir, food, drink, ale In the second game: name, kattas, Sharaf, cousin, underground, desert, rumor, Raseir, Shapeir, inn, sultan, emir, Shameen, family, dance, poet, food, tea, chicken, saurus, bazaar, elementals, caravan, fountain, guild hall, weather, palace, monsters, magic, Abdulla, money, money changer, Spielburg Unofficial Shema (unofficial) References Category:Katta Category:Characters (QFG1EGA) Category:Characters (QFG1VGA) Category:Characters (QFG2)